deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
---- Huge spoiler on main page. Hi there, I was just wondering if there's any particular reason that the caption for the "chapters" gateway on the main page is a huge spoiler regarding the first game. I've known a couple of people who went to visit this wiki while playing the first game and had a huge twist in the game ruined on the very front page. Since then they've scorned this wiki and I think that as a mature, online encyclopedia there should be better guidelines as to what content goes where, ESPECIALLY on the main page of the wiki, written in caps lock, captioning a huge picture for a popular gateway. Thanks NukaQuantum 16:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I can understand the frustration a person must feel when they're suddenly spoiled on a pretty unexpected plot twist (happens to me all the time), but at, Dead Space has been out for nearly three years, so it almost feels like that anything involving the plot twist with Nicole's death would be old news. But for people new to the Dead Space franchise, it would only be fair not to spoil anything for them. Let's see what everyone else thinks, though. Razr459 19:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I was also spoiled (I just started Dead Space, and I'm the kind of person who likes to research series before I'm into them to find out the chronology of the series etc.). It's not a big deal, but seeing as spoilers elsewhere on the wiki are marked with spoiler warnings ("Watch each other's backs!"), it'd probably be okay to leave the main page spoiler free. --Tobiasvl 10:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::That's the problem though; you want to be spoiled; you already did so by coming to this wiki. Knowing something makes you want to learn more; curiosity is a guilty pleasure. It's like wanting to know why there is a black smoke floating around the island in LOST; you will eventually spoil yourself as you continue reading the article. :P — subtank (7alk) 17:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'm not contesting that, although spoilers elsewhere on this and most other wikis (Wikipedia being a notable exception, although they mostly only divulge plot points in sections you might be able to avoid) are marked as such. It just seems very unnecessary on the main page of all places. People could come to this wiki just by googling after information about this cool game they want to play (this wiki's main page does turn up on the first page of results for "dead space"). As the OP asked, is there a particular reason for using exactly that chapter name as the caption? What's the reason for using that one? --Tobiasvl 21:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because no one offered a better one. :P — subtank (7alk) 21:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OK, let's think of a better one then. In the meantime I'm adding the front page to the category "Articles with Spoilers~". --Tobiasvl 15:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oops, I can't, because the front page is protected. --Tobiasvl 15:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That category shouldn't even exist at all; everything in this wiki is, to some extent, spoilers. I'm up for a better caption, however. :) — subtank (7alk) 01:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can't log in or auto hyperlink For a while now I can't insert hyperlinks using the above button, now I can't log in either, this doesn't seem to happen with other wiki's. Any ideas? :I take it you're using Firefox 4.0. If so, this is an expected bug confirmed by Wikia and they're working on it. There is a way to go around this bug however; right-click on the and open it as a new tab (this will redirect you to the log in page). As for editing issues, I would suggest (remove the checkmark on Rich Text Editor). The normal, traditional editor works fine as it is right now. — subtank (7alk) 12:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : :I had the same problem but you can just right click and hit open and it should go there. halseymj 13:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Basic concepts - Gameplay Thinking of adding an article the covers basic gameplay elements in one page. This page would cover things that are covered in the first levels of Dead space/Dead space 2 but might have been forgotten. Things like future expansion windows. (at least 4 in DS2). The locator, the map and so on. Things that have their own article would have links. Small topics (like those windows) could be covered here as they do not need their own page. For example ---- Dead space (single player) Chapters Expand RiG's *Rig 1 *Rig 2 *Rig 3 *Rig 4 Weapons *Plasma cutter *Etc This page would act as quick reference, rather than looking around the entire wiki. End Times 10:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :So, like a tips page then? They can do so by reading each of the Chapters article, which requires expansion and cleanup. You are welcome to expand these articles. :) — subtank (7alk) 10:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Dismemberment combat As it is a central concept in dead space should it have its own page? :I don't think it would be necessary as it would be rather short, and that different tactics are employed to combat each Necromorph, though the general "shoot the limbs" is the basic idea of the whole thing. It would be best to only allow such in the each Necromorph articles.— subtank (7alk) 19:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Helpful survivors We all should send in some ideas for the next dead space and make people in the game that will help you throught it.Post if you have any! halseymj 13:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Have them in by 2014. What the Heck? On the Main Page of Dead Space Wiki there is a shortcut, or something, leading to the page about the Necromorphs. A strange thing about the picture that's there is the Man's RIG! It's upside-down, and instead the Health Holo-Meter is showing the red part on the top instead of the bottom! Has anyone else noticed that? 20:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm guessing you've arrived at the Necromorphs portal-esque page. While I don't see such thing, it might one of those articles frequently visited at the time of your preview. — subtank (7alk) 01:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm trying to insert a picture on this, but unfortunately, it is not allowing me to put it on. ::Anyway, I'll try to upload a picture about it. Sorry for not being able to provide information at the time being. 17:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Why not create an account? It will allow you to bypass some of the security measures imposed on IP users.— subtank (7alk) 19:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I Can't Edit This Certain Page... Two of the picture descriptions on the Slasher Gallery Page are incorrect. I can't edit them though, so someone else has to. These pictures are on the Slasher Page. Their descriptions say they're from Dead Space: Extraction. But they're from DS2. PlasmaTurkey 01:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :The page has been protected against IP users and new users, so that might be the very reason why you can't edit it.— subtank (7alk) 21:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright. Thanks for the heads up! PlasmaTurkey 01:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I Need Some Guidance... I need to know how to take a picture/snapshot while gaming so I can provide pictures for Articles without a Picture. I don't know how to do it though. I have a PS3, so I can assume that it's not going to be an easy process... PlasmaTurkey 02:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) STORES IN DEADSPACE SERIES HEY guys, post all you know of stores here and any thing u want about them THANKS The-informer 06:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC)the-informerThe-informer 06:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) uhhhhh There is only one store in chapter one of Dead Space, that being said, located at the end of the chapter. (Teh CrackShot 06:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) idk if thats helpful at all How Do I: How do I customize my Profile Page? For example, CryGame, a user here on this Wikia, has a red border around his Profile Page. How can I do that? Supertologist 19:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC)